How Did We Get Here?
by A True Dreamer
Summary: They had once been fifth year students experiencing the signs of first love. Now they were seventh year students worlds apart. Rose wondered everyday what happened, why did he hate her, where did everything go wrong, how did we get here...


How Did We Get Here

AN: I pulled this out of the journal. I have this and one other basically prewritten, just needs to be typed Scorpius Rose story in my writing journal. I finally had access to a computer and a motivation to type. So here are the fruits of my labor. It's not a lemon, although I originally planned for it to be., but the other one is, so look out for that soon ;]] hehe

* * *

Liquid Luck

Rose turned the bottle of in her hands, her eyes glancing around at the empty dorm room. It was winter holiday, and she knew that now was the chance she'd been waiting for to use her liquid luck. That tonight while half the castle was away from Hogwarts, and while she had the nerve, that she needed to go for it. With this, everything would go her way.

Even if just this very morning he'd acted as though she didn't exist. It had stung, a lot, like it always did... Scorpius never gave her any attention unless he had to discuss Head's business, and even when they did rounds, it was so cordial it was suffocating. He was completely different around his friends and his team mates, she watched him at meals and on the pitch, and he was so nice to everyone... but her.

He hadn't always been this indifferent, they used to be friends, but that had all changed the fall they'd come back for 6th year. It was then that the cold shoulder was thrown her way, then that she'd cried herself into a fit of insomnia that had lasted a month until she'd asked the nurse for something to help.

That had all started a little over 15 months ago, the only bright spot had come 3 months ago at the start of term when they'd attended their first potions class, and Professor Slughorn had given a bottle of Felix Felicis to the student with the best potion, her.

She had known immediately that she would use it to get Scorpius; she just needed to wait for the best circumstances before she acted. She was beginning to get nervous as she wondered if she was an idiot to still love him at all.

The heartbreak, the insomnia, the two months at the end of 6th year when she'd stopped eating, the low marks she'd gotten that first semester in all the classes they shared, the depression she'd fallen into that year, might not be so hard to remember, might not have happened at all if she'd known what had made him hate her. Back then though, she didn't have it in her to ask.

* * *

"_Scorpius," Rose shouted running to catch up with him as he turned the corner, she pulled him into an empty classroom. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you earlier; you seemed a little standoffish on the ride in, everything okay?" _

"_Everything was perfect until I got here and realized I had to spend so much time around you, which is in fact that last thing I want to do. Your actually making me consider transferring to another wizarding school, that's how much I don't want to see you, and I think you know why, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find someone to talk to who doesn't make me want to gouge out my eyes with a fork." _

_Rose had stood there, for once not able to respond, completely unprepared for the malice in his answer to what had turned out to be a loaded question. She stood there feeling the black hole growing in the center of her chest; it had been small at first, maybe the size of a grape. Even then though, she could feel its weight, and had been powerless to stop it from pulling her down. _

* * *

Rose took a breath, letting the memories go back to where they belonged, in the past. After that, he'd never been that mean again, but he'd avoided her at all opportunities to do so. She hadn't been sure what was better, but remembered getting home after that year, and realizing she needed to snap out of it. The way she'd acted for that year wasn't who she was, she was a fighter, and she resolved that summer to get to the bottom of it all and find out what happened.

She looked at the bottle in her hands again, before uncorking it, and taking half. She decided she really only needed a lucky night, and she wanted to have the other half just in case tonight didn't go according to plan. The second the liquid touched her lips she could already see her plan to speak with him coming together.

She went over to her trunk, and pulled out her favorite little black dress. It hung a bit low on the neckline and hugged all her favorite places. Then she reached in and pulled out a matching set of undergarments. She wasn't positive that things would actually go anywhere near _there_ tonight, but a girl would hope. If she would only ever have tonight, she figured it was best to be ready to cover all her dreams.

She dressed quickly squirting a tiny splash of her favorite perfume, before turning and going straight to the kitchen. She smiled when she made it all the way to the kitchen without running into anyone. She tickled the pear, and immediately after stepping inside she found herself surrounded by at least ten different elves.

"Yes, how can we help you?"The closest one to her asked.

Rose pulled out the marauder's map that she'd lifted from Al's trunk under the guise of looking for a new quill. "I need you to please take a blanket and pillows and a small dessert picnic to the deserted class room in the east tower please." Rose requested smiling at the elf who'd spoken.

"Yes, of course, anything else?"

"Maybe some candles, but that should be enough."

Rose glanced at the map; Scorpius was now in the prefect bath that was located just off the rendezvous point. She smiled, before turning to another elf. She had written a very vague note asking Scorpius to meet _someone_, she knew better than to put her own name, at the classroom in the east tower as soon as possible.

"I need you to deliver this to Scorpius Malfoy, tell him it's urgent and under no circumstances are you to tell him it came from me."

"Yes ma'am," the elf said, and she thanked them all once more before rushing to the east tower herself.

* * *

_Scorpius was getting more and more nervous with each step he took toward Rose's compartment. He was going to ask Rose if she wanted to hang out a bit over the summer holiday. It was a huge step from being friends at school, but he was hoping that spending more time with her would make him less nervous at the thought of asking her out. _

_They'd gotten really close after working on a six week potions assignment together at the start of the year. They'd always been civil, competitive of course, but always civil. So he had been happy when a pretty good friendship had started between them. _

_He took one last breath as he reached Rose's compartment and raised his hand to knock. "You've got it wrong," he heard Rose's voice inside, "Scorpius and I... our friendship is fake." He dropped his hand, wondering if he'd misheard his heart racing. "I'm faking everyday..." _

_He turned and walked away as quickly as he could, almost running to get as far away as possible. He was glad he hadn't knocked and submitted himself to being the brunt of more of Rose Weasley's cruel jokes. _

_He decided then and there he would never have anything to do with her again if he could help it. _

* * *

Rose was amazed at how fast the house elves were, she'd walked at a pretty quick pace to get here and already it was set up and waiting. She smiled and knew that she would get him here and they would finally fix whatever it was that went wrong between them.

She pulled out her wand, and placed a silencing charm on the room, and then an unopenable lock charm on the door. It was a charm she'd found rather useful when paying Hugo back once for a prank he'd pulled on her. It locked the next time the door was opened and closed only to be opened again by the caster. Hugo now refused to go into the basement unless someone else went with him, which she decided was adequate payment.

Scorpius wasn't going anywhere, and almost as if she'd summoned him with the thought, he opened the door and walked in. The door closed behind him, and she fought the smile at how this was all falling together. He took one look at her, then the set up, before turning around and attempting to leave.

She took in his appearance, his hair was still damp and his cheeks were a little flush from the bath, he had on navy cotton track pants and a simple white t-shirt. She smiled at how cute he looked when he was all casual.

"You're not going anywhere," Rose said, and as soon as he turned around she started talking before he could.

"The last time we were alone in a class room together you said some really cruel things, and for months I was only ever able to focus on the fact that you hated me. You hated me, and there was no way I could think of back then to get you to change your mind. I mean I had come back to Hogwarts that year determined to make you fall in love with me," Scorpius looked like he was going to say something, but Rose just kept going.

"Then I got here and found out you feel the exact opposite. That was quite a shell shock, first all I could think was he hates me, he hates me. Then towards the end of that year, I remembered you said that I knew why you suddenly had such animosity towards me. So that became my focus all through summer holiday, trying to figure out what I could have possibly done between the horrible words you said, and the end of 5th year when I thought we were frie—"

"Stop!" Scorpius interrupted her, "Don't you dare say that word! You don't know the meaning, you stand there spinning some tale of how you planned to make me love you, do you think I'm a moron, I know the truth. What I can't believe is that your standing here all this time later hoping to win whatever bet it is that you have going."

"What are you talking about? What truth, what bet, what do you think you know?" Rose asked back, her voice desperate for the answers.

"You're a brilliant liar, even now I almost want to believe you, but I heard the truth out of your own mouth so you can drop the act." He replied, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Okay so what exactly did I say that could make you believe I'm not telling the truth?" Rose asked, not giving up on getting to the bottom of this.

Scorpius stared into her eyes, and she wondered if he would finally explain.

"Do you remember the train ride home from Hogwarts after 5th year?" He asked his eyes still on hers.

Rose frowned, "I don't remember anything in particular," she took a chance and walked up to him, when she reached her hand out to him he took a step back, and she let her hand drop back to her side, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you remember talking to someone and telling them that out entire friendship was fake and that you'd been faking it every day? Do you remember that, or am I making this up too?" He asked her, his voice sharp.

Rose stood there staring at him, at the boy she was in love with after all this time, and all this trouble. Then after a long moment of silence she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face, as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Idiot..." she breathed out, her lower lip quivering as she tried not to cry loudly.

"Ow, why in the world would you slap me?" he asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Idiot!" she shouted this time, "Do you know what you've done? Do you get that you did this, all of this! Didn't anyone ever teach you that if you're going to be a snoopy eavesdropper that you should actually listen to the entire conversation! Oh god, I can't believe you did this... I remember that day clearly now.

"I was with Lily..."

* * *

_Rose smiled over at Lily, they had both snuck away from the family, everyone was so excited, celebrating James, Fred and Roxanne's graduation, they were excited too, but they both recognized that this ride on the train might be the only calm they would get for the next few weeks while the excitement was in the air. _

"_So I must say I am seriously considering asking Scorpius to let me move in with him and his family for the next few weeks, I can already feel the cloud of Smug coming this way from James now that he's graduated." Rose said, to Lily as she popped another jelly bean in her mouth, butter beer flavor. _

"_See that is why I want a best guy friend, someone who I like but don't like-like who I can turn to when the family stuff gets super crazy, like it always does. I mean I've tried making close girl friends but no one comes close to you," Lily said, smiling at her. _

_Rose bit her lip, she hadn't realized Lily considered her, her closest girlfriend. It made Rose realize she didn't have too many close friends outside of the family other than Scorpius, and she didn't count him. _

"_Lily I suppose I have to tell you now I suppose, since I'm your bestie and you haven't figured it out. You've got it wrong... Scorpius and I... our friendship... its fake." She took a small breath, "I'm faking everyday..." _

"_Faking?" Lily asked, with her eyebrow raised in confusion._

"_I'm secretly in love with him," Rose said as she put her face in her hands "I have been since fourth year, that was when he first actually talk to him once in the library, and then this year we had this potions project, and we were both prefects... and I fell super hard." _

"_Oh wow..." Lily said, "I mean I had thought in the beginning that there might be something, but you never said anything and I just figured you put him in the friend zone." _

"_I didn't put him there... but he might have put me there." Rose said, frowning. _

"_Well we'll just have to fix that now wont we," Lily said smiling, "Mission get Scorpius to love Rose will begin when we get back to school, for now we've got a lot of work to do over the summer to get you ready." _

* * *

Scorpius closed his eyes as he sank lower into tub; he was in the prefect bath. He truly appreciated this bathroom it was a thing of genius, sometimes he needed a good soak after a long day of run-ins with Rose. He didn't think it was fair that he chose to hate her, and then felt sick at the choice.

He knew she was no good, not after finding out the truth, but he couldn't stop the part of him that wished he'd heard her wrong; wished he'd never overheard in the first place. The many sleepless nights he'd had that summer following 5th year had really reinforced that saying that ignorance was bliss. Believing he had a chance with her, and knowing he never would were too very different pills to swallow.

He'd wanted to move on, wanted to fall for someone new, but that was impossible when he had to see her every day. At first he'd genuinely been angry with her, and rightfully so, she was a liar, but she was ingrained in him. The more he saw her the more he wanted to forget and start over. It was those thoughts that fueled his anger now, what helped him to avoid her to the best of his abilities.

Avoid her despite her continually growing beauty, and her amazing body. It was when her skirt rode up when she crossed her legs in class, or when there was a sliver of skin made visible when she reached high for a library book, or when she pulled her long locks up off the nap of her neck, it was those times that he wished he wasn't a horny teenager. Wished that he wasn't as moral, and noble as to want to do it with someone he loved.

Unfortunately he both loved and hated Rose Weasley so he really couldn't wait to get out of school.

Scorpius groaned when he realized that thoughts of Rose had turned him on, he hated that she had this power over him, and feared that no other woman ever would. He closed his eyes and let stolen glance of Rose from his cove in the library earlier leak to the surface, while he attempted to relieve himself. He was just starting to get into it when he heard a crack in the air to his left, his eyes flew open.

What he saw next completely lost the moment, something the logical part of his brain said was good. The last thing he needed was another orgasm to thoughts of Rose. There stood a house elf with a piece of parchment in its hand.

"I have an urgent message for Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius sat up, "Uh you can place it over there on top of my clothes.'

"Yes sir," the elf said, before doing just that and then disappearing again.

Scorpius quickly rinsed off, and then pulled the plug on the tub. He wrapped one towel around his waist, in case he had any other visitors pop in, and started drying off as he walked towards the note. He picked it up, and read.

_You need to meet me at the old classroom on the top floor of the east tower.  
We have serious things to talk about._

Scorpius frowned; he didn't recognize the hand writing, because they had chosen to write in print than in the usual script used for class work. He frowned at himself, when his first hope was that it was from Rose, but he figured that was unlikely.

He shrugged his shoulders before pulling on his favorite track pants, they were probably the most comfortable thing he owned, and then he stuck his feet in his toms while pulling his t-shirt over his head.

The walk to the east tower was surprising quiet, probably even more to do with the fact that almost the whole school was home for the holiday. That was the only downside to being head boy, he had to stay. His family usually went to St. Barth's, something his mother's family always did when she was growing up, and naturally when his father married her it became something his family now did too.

Scorpius got to the classroom and walked in. He immediately found himself staring at the person who was pretty much always on his mind. He heard the door swing shut behind him, as he took in the elaborate setup behind her. As soon as it all registered, he turned around to leave and found the door locked, and then discovered it was unwilling to open, even with an unlocking charm.

"You're not going anywhere," he heard her say behind him, so he turned around and she went into her tirade. He attempted to keep an indifferent face through her whole speech, but he almost said something to her claiming to have been in love with him, almost asked if she was serious.

Only right after that, she brought up the end of 5th year, and he was transported right back to the train where as an eager lovesick boy he almost knocked on her door. He stopped her before she could use the one word that made his blood boil, she was no friend.

He countered her comment, and she somehow managed to maintain a face of innocence, appearing as though she hadn't been caught. She walked up to him, and he instinctively took a step back though a part of him was craving her touch, he knew better. He called her out on the truth, and told her exactly what he was talking about.

As soon as he finished, she seemed to freeze, she just stared at him for what truly seemed like an eternity. He decided that he must have been right; she couldn't have known he'd heard her. His first thought was that he deserved a high five; his second was that he wished badly he hadn't been right. He showed neither, as he waited for her to speak first.

He didn't even realize she was rearing her hand back to slap him because that was the last reaction he'd expected which is why he was so shocked when the next thing he knew his face was stinging, and he was watching tears spill over onto her face. He asked why she'd slapped him, only to have her explode calling him an idiot and explaining how this was all his fault and he was about to retort when she went into all it was that he had missed in her conversation that day.

The more she said the stupider he felt, and the more he realized that she was telling the truth. Even in his memories, she hadn't been laughing as she'd said their friendship was fake, hadn't even sounded as though she was bragging. He wondered if this was why he'd never stopped loving her, if it was because his subconscious knew what he wasn't able to accept yet, that he'd missed something.

When she finished her story they both just stood there staring at each other, both waiting for the other to say something. He realized that it needed to be him.

"I'm... and idiot." He said for lack of anything more brilliant.

Rose didn't say anything right away, and he wondered if now, in the face of how stupid he could actually be, if she was done.

"You are, that you are," she said stepping up to him, she placed her right hand over his heart before leaning up on the balls of her feet and pressing her lips gently to his, "and I love you anyway."

* * *

Rose smiled as she pulled herself out of the memory, "and that is how in spite of your father's idiocy we ended up together. It really all comes down to my brilliance and a bottle of liquid luck, well half a bottle."

"Yes, and to protect the innocence of your ears, don't ask about what happened with the other half," Scorpius said, as he laced his fingers with Rose's.

"Don't worry dad, I seriously wasn't planning on it."

End

* * *

AN: Yay! So excited to have posted another Scorpius/Rose story for you all! :]] They truly are one of my favorite couples to write! :]] As always reviews, are very much loved and appreciated! :]]


End file.
